Talk:International Weapons
I played in a server today that had all of the international weapons but the knife. My blood and gore affects were normal. I'll assume that it was a mod, but I unfortunately did not get any pictures.Hollow Points 02:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Hollow Points Nope there were the international weapons, bcause there was someone with a german version at the server. If theres a german guy, everybody can use the weapons without feariing, that they get some gore-cuts. (Except the german guy) DXXXVIII 09:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Am I the only one who finds this article hard to find?...I think they should add this to the weapons list under the catagory "Other"JokersFlame 18:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC)JokersFlame So what if you play a game without the special weapons and suddenly a German joins? Do the weapons lying around suddenly change, or only weapon depots that haven't been visited (and initialized) yet? Any ideas? Zom-B 18:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : I believe a German player (or someone with the German version of the game) has to be the one hosting/started the game. Sera404 21:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :: This is not true. I just finished playing a game that my friend was hosting, and begining at the second chapter, we started getting the special weapons. My friend does NOT have the German version. A german must have joined. later on. I had the combat knife and the AWSM. 11:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) The reload animation in Left 4 Dead 2 is slightly shorter than a code reload What does that even mean? We should probably convert that into plain English so the majority of the board can understand what that means. --Sera404 02:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Reason for not merging This isn't like the weapon's page. This page serves as the weapons' individual pages. (Much like the Auto shotgun page or Hunting Rifle page.) However since the weapons aren't exactly official since they're only in the German version, there's not a whole lot we can say about them unlike the other weaponry. So this serves as all their pages as one. The Weapons page is more like a Weapon directory. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Some of them are in the US version but... ... are only spawnable using console commands. The SIG, the Scout, The Other Sniper, And The SMG, are in it. But not the combat knife. I've tried looking aroung for it. Jackass2009 04:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I found it in the console. It's called "hunting_knife" and only spawns on random occasions in the console. Jackass2009 18:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Stub The bottom of this article claims that this page is a stub. Personally, I don't see why. If we're expecting as much information on the page per gun as a normal weapon page, then each of these weapons should get their own page (yes, that's an opinion). Which would make this page a disambiguation page. However, as it is, it isn't really a stub. It gets the information across and it is a fair length. Shouldn't the stub marker be removed? ...On a side note I love our picture for stub pages. Imperialscouts 22:32, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :It was probably placed on when there wasn't much info. I've been adding more and more, so I'll remove it for now. :3 Sera404 22:53, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, I was just making sure. Imperialscouts 02:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Awp damage This article says the awp does 115 a hit, yet the only time I have ever seen it being used, it was doing more than 500 a hit (enough to one hit a charger). This was most noticable on the finale of dark carnival, when the entire enemy team grabbed awps and literally tore the tanks to peices. So I am wondering, does the awp have a damage bonus vs specials in a similar way to the shotties having a damage penalty vs the tank... Or was this just a modded server? 19:01, January 18, 2011 (UTC) CSS WEAPONS GENERAL QUESTIONS Is there any possible way to get the css weapons and use them without a german player joining or having the german version of l4d and without cheat codes? (wikia contributer) is there any possible way to spawn the css weapons playing left4dead on xbox360 and not pc? (wikia contributer) if it is possible to get css weapons on left4dead2 without using cheats,mods,german player,german version does the css weapons spawn randomly or does it spawn in one special place like grenade launcher and m60 on one or two of the chapters? (wikia contributer) will valve ever port the css weapons to left4dead2 american version?? or will valve port the css weapons to left4dead3? or neither one? (wikia contributer) once i was playing left4dead and i got a hold of the sig sg552 on versus playing on xbox360 and there wasnt any german player also i was playing on the parish, quarter, official dedicated server when this happened.(wikia contributer) can stuff like finding a css weapon on versus without any german player or german version of left4dead on xbox360 happen on a local server or official dedicated server and if both wich one has a higher chance of that happening(wikia contributer) what are local servers, official dedicated servers, and moded servers? (left4dead beginner) how can you mod a server?? (left4dead beginner) Australian Censorship While Australia does censor gore in Left 4 Dead 2, it does not use the international weapons and it still includes the Riot Police. Someone needs to edit the article to include these details. LachlanR (talk) 09:50, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Improve the weapons' tactics, pros and cons Editors, I was the person who wrote all of the International Weapons Tactics, Pros and Cons. It took some time to do that but when I published my changes I was expecting people to add more information. For example, look at the Scout's Pros, there is only one because I do not know what else to write, but I imagine that you editors know can contribute too, especially with the tactics. Therefore, I ask that if anyone could publish anything, could be Pros, Cons or Tactics, please do it. Alexis.coutinho (talk) 21:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Confused about the Combat Knife The way the wiki describes the Combat Knife's spawn mechanics is confusing. I'm not sure whether it's: 1. Only spawns on PC for German players, while on Xbox it has a rare chance of spawning, German or not. 2. Has a rare chance of spawning on Xbox for German players, never spawns on PC unless using mods or custom campaigns. Which one is it?Staryoshi06 (talk) 07:09, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Whats the % rate to spawn the css guns to spawn on xbox i never saw those guns outside of the demo! Im german Have a german copy but i dont see the guns! Is the % lower than 5%?!